pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Fire and Ice version
Pokemon Fire and Ice version are games that take place in the Zermo region. Some pokemon that can be obtained by an event can be caught. There is a new type,Robo. it is weak to water and dragon. it resists steel,bug and grass type attacks,It is super effective on fairy and ghost and is immune to Fairy. Storyline The player starts in there house and are told to go to the professor's lab. There the player can chose Grassel,???, or Watang. The professor gives the player a pokedex and pokeballs. Outside of the lab the player meets the rival and battles him. He,of couse, has the Pokemon with a type advantage. The rival then shows how to catch a Pokemon and leaves. The player leaves glame town and go's to route one which leads to steel town,a town where steel pokemon are famous. After beating the gym,the player encounters team Freeze and battles them. Gym leaders,Elite Four and Champion Jimmy (Steel) and gives out the hard badge. Susie (Poison) and gives out the ??? badge. Bill (Dragon) and gives out the ??? badge. Jack (Fire) and gives out the Blaze badge. Annie (Grass) and gives out the Plant badge, Phil (Dark) and gives out the ??? badge. Gives out the TM Dark pulse. Gives the player Dusk Balls. James (Electric) and gives out the lightning badge. Gives out The shock wave TM and thunder balls. ??? (ice) and gives out the freeze badge. ??? (random) and wont give out a Badge. .He spins a wheel of types to see what type of pokemon he will use. Only battled after elite four has been beaten. The match isnt offical. Jake (Fire) Rachel (grass) Bill (Psychic) Steven (Ice) Places *Glame town: The players hometown. it has a gym that can be challenged after beating the Champion. *Steel town: Steel pokemon are famous theres. there is a gym. *Gamech city: a city that is video game like. it has a arcade which is like a game corner. it has the 7th gym. *Pamel town: it can only be visted if the elite four has been beaten. it has the pamel cave,where regigigas can be caught. *Legend cave: A special cave that the Legend key is needed to go there. it can be obtained by going to a secret path in victory road and getting it from someone after beating him. Arceus,Heatran and Jirachi can be caught there. some plates can be found. * Unknown city: This place can be visited if elite four has been defeated. it is hometown to the champion. *Ram town: a town with a gym. *Freeze city: a city that snows. it is near victory road. *Fire tower: A tower where Blazer can be caught (In Fire only) *Ice Tower: A tower where ??? can be caught (In Ice only) Special Pokemon Darkrai: can be found in dark cave. Regice: It will roam the Zermo region when first encounterd. same goes with Registeel and Regirock. Arceus: can be found in legend cave. Kyogre: Can be found underwater. Mew: Can be found in the legend cave secret path if Arceus and the Version mascot is caught . Very rare. Scizor: Gift. Noctowl (Shiny): Able to be caught at Pamel forest. Shiny Rotom: can be found in Legend cave. Charmander,Bulbasaur and or Squirtle: Can be obtained after Elite four has been beaten. Beedrill: (Level 26) Someone will trade it for a Elgyem. Items Berries: *Pie berry: raises friendship. *Energy berry: It makes pokemon get critical hits and dodge attacks more often. only useable in one battle. * Hyper berry: it is like a hyper potion (ill add more later) Type changing items: *Fire Glove: will change ??? into a fire type. *Steel Glove: will change ??? into a steel type. (ill add more later) Pokeballs: Thunder Ball: Used by James. Gives 5 out after being defeated. Has a better catch rate when used on a Electric type. Golden Ball: A Rare pokeball that has a really high catch rate but lower then The master ball. They are 120,000 pokedollars. Flame Ball: used by Team flame. Sold by a Former team flame member. Trivia *The gym leaders have to be battled again to face the elite four again. Category:Games